The NHGRI Division of Intramural Research is involved in a wide range of education and outreach activities aimed at informing the public of the latest advances in genomics, with a particular emphasis on the dissemination of information to teachers and students. National DNA Day commemorates the completion of the Human Genome Project in April 2003 and the description of DNA's double helix in April 1953. It is an opportunity to excite students about the field of genetics, as well as to inform them of the broad career options the field of genetics offers. On April 25, which is "National DNA Day," teachers and students across the nation join in the popular annual celebration of the genome. Through the use of educational materials, online resources and speakers, students are engaged in learning about the latest advances and technologies in genetics and genomics, as well as how they might get involved in the field. The NHGRI Summer Workshop in Genomics (the "Short Course") is an intensive, five-day course for faculty at colleges and universities with substantial under-represented minority, rural and/or disadvantaged student enrollment. This course is designed to update instructor(s) on genomic science, the continuing effort to find the genetic basis of various diseases and disorders, and present current topics on the ethical, legal and social implications of genomics. Leading researchers at NHGRI participate as Short Course faculty. Each successful Short Course applicant is also asked to select one promising student from the teacher's school/class to attend the Genome Scholars Program. The Genome Scholars Program parallels the Short Course, and offers a close-up view of careers in genetic research while providing an enhanced mentoring experience. NHGRI's Intramural Training Office (ITO) sponsored booths and had a significant presence at the Society for Advancement for Chicanos and Native Americans in Science (SACNAS) Annual Conference, held in Salt Lake City, Utah in October 2008, as well as at the Annual Biomedical Research Conference for Minority Students (ABRCMS), held in Orlando, Florida in November 2008. The scientific staff attending SACNAS participated in a genomics meet-and-greet intended to provide students with the opportunity to meet with active scientists and discuss their career goals. At both conferences, doctoral-level scientific staff (including faculty) served as judges for oral and poster presentations being given by student participants, providing a valuable mentoring opportunity to these students. Education and outreach activities conducted through ITO also include our partnership with the Prince George's Community College (PGCC) STEM Collegian Center, with NHGRI faculty and staff presenting lectures to PGCC students on a regular basis. ITO staff also meets with students participating in programs such as the Meyerhoff Summer Bridge Program and the Howard University/Amgen Scholars Program. NHGRI has also played a leadership role in the development of the first Community College Day at the NIH, during September 2009. Over 200 students and faculty members from area community colleges were able to participate in sessions devoted to basic and clinical research being conducted at the NIH, as well as to be exposed to information on careers in biomedical science. The goal is to identify promising students who will, in turn, be encouraged to apply for the 2010 NIH Summer Internship Program.